Deadly Touch
by Gatorgirl1999
Summary: When Mikan gets stuck in a sticky situation, Natsume takes advantage of it, blackmailing her into being his slave. Will she end up loving the mysterious and harsh man, or will she be hurt like she was when she was raped by her stepbrother two years ago?
1. Introduction: Touched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ah a new story. I am terrible at updating my other ones due to a previously broken computer, lazinesss and writer's block. I will be focusing on this one and Namnapped.**

**Chapter One: Introduction **

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I was 13 years old when I was raped by my stepbrother. My father had died when I was seven and my mother remarried when I was nine. With my stepfather, was his son. He was merely two years older than me and eleven when I met him. He didn't like me. It was obvious the moment we met. Since I was just a kid at the time, I assumed he was just shy. As I grew older, he would begin to hurt me. I did nothing to make him mad; he would come home angry and push me against the wall and throw his books at me, screaming words of hate.

My mother paid no attention and neither did my stepfather. "That's just how boys are. They're rough. Get used to it kid." I had taken the abuse quietly. My mother was a stranger to me now and I didn't even feel like her daughter anymore, but someone who happened to live in the same house as her. It was late at night, a Sunday night. I had been in my room, studying for a test I had to take the next morning. I heard a door slam. I sat frozen on my bed, waiting. When I heard footsteps come to my room, I hid my books and brought my pillow to my chest. He was 15. He would barge into my room and beat me for no reason. There was no lock on my door and I sat still, waiting to get it over with.

"MIKAN!" He screamed. I didn't move. It was silent for a moment, the only sound being the _ticks_ of my clock. My eyes glanced at it. _12:36 P.M._ I set my head into my pillow, tears burning my eyes. _Please no, no. I can't miss school again… _My bruises from last week had just faded away. I heard the knob turn and looked up as he slammed my door against the wall. "Mikan… where ya been? I've been lookin' for ya!" He began to walk over me, but stumbled over his own feet, causing him to fall half way on my bed.

I clutched my pillowed tightly. "Are you drunk?" Akira rarely came home drunk, he usually didn't even come home at all when he went to parties. But that night he did.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" He grunted, pulling himself up. His speech was slurred and I could smell the alcohol. I tried not to gag. The smell of alcohol made me feel sick and my stomach gave a turn. "Mikan.." He grabbed my hand as he stood up, bending over my bed. He could barely keep his balance.

"A-akira stop." I begged, trying to push him away. He brought his lips on mine, crushing them. I yanked away quickly, disgusted with the taste. He grabbed my wrists harder and tried to kiss me again. I spat in his face. He stood still for a second and wiped it off. He glared at me and roughly pinned me done on my bed. Before I could respond he crushed his lips on mine again, harder. My face tightened under his. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. "Stop!" He stuck his hand up my skirt as he forced another kiss on me. I moaned in terror, my lips still connected with his.

He moved his tongue around mine while trying to slip my underwear off. I began to kick my feet hysterically. I bit his tongue as hard as I could. He yelped and jumped back a bit, but pushed me down before I could get away. He took both my wrists with one of his hands and kept them above me. I could feel him getting mad now. He ripped my underwear off and I cried out. I knew that no one else was home. No one would come to save me. "Stop! Akira stop! Please don't!" I remember saying stop a lot, and don't. He ignored my pleas. I started screaming when he took his pants off.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me, forcing a sock into my mouth. I kept my eyes on the ceiling, sobbing. I knew what was coming. I cried out in pain and my body hardened when I felt him inside me. I felt so frozen and helpless. He took the sock out of my mouth and kissed me hard again. "Tell me you love me." I did. My whole body ached and I cried with him on top of me. He passed out not long after, forcing me to be trapped under him, unable to move as I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: I have a lot of plans for this story. It won't be too long, maybe 10 or 15 chapters. I hope you enjoyed, will start typing the rest tomorrow. I've got a summer to write this! Review?**


	2. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter two :D I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter Two: Welcome**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

_Two years later…_

"Mikan!"

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Yes?" I answered quietly.

My mother simply looked down at me, her face tired, and annoyed. She was so different than she was when I was younger. When she was with my father, she was kind and gentle. Now… well not so much. I guess people change.

"I need you to go by the store and get some milk." She told me, handing me her credit card. It was ten at night. I didn't question her. I got up and set my book down; the store was a two mile walk each way. Luckily, it was open 24-7 so I didn't have to walk to a farther one. I walked out the door, making my way down the sidewalk. Akira was 17 now. He still slaps me every once and while, but other than that, ignores me. He never spoke about that night two years ago and was gone when I had woken up. I haven't told anyone. It never happened again.

I found myself looking up at the store door, not realizing I had made it there so quickly. I opened the door, causing a bell to ring. A middle age man muttered a "Welcome" and went back to reading one of his comics. I simply nodded and made my way over to the milk. It hit me then that my mother never told me what type of milk she wanted. I didn't have a cell phone so I was unable to call her. I didn't feel like walking back and I knew she would be mad if I returned with nothing in my hands.

I randomly picked up a jug that read: Skim milk. I let out a sigh and closed the door.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I looked up. I was unsure if he was talking to me, but there was no one else in the store so I answered with a, "Yes?" It was a man. He looked about 26 or so and had long blonde hair. It made him look like a girl, but I didn't say that out loud.

"Could I talk to you about something?"

**~Gakuen Alice~**

"Gakuen… Alice?" I found myself saying.

"It is a school for those who contain special abilities. This ability is also known as an Alice, and is usually discovered around the teenage years, if not younger."

I stared at this man like he was crazy. _Powers? _I gave a weak laugh.

"Unfortunately, your parents cannot know of this, and you will most likely never see them again-"

"I'll go." I interrupted quickly. _Anything to get away from this hell hole…_ I thought to myself. _Anything to get away._

He was quiet for a moment, a bit shocked. I didn't know this at the time, but many students were not willing to go so easily, not that it was really a choice. "Very well." I was still thinking over the situation. I was now 15 years old and had simply been at the local store. How could someone I don't even know say I have some kind of powers? I shook the thought off, repeating in my mind: _Anything to get away… _I couldn't help but wonder what power I could possibly have_. It's probably a scam or some mental hospital…_

It shocked me when he told me that I couldn't go back to get my things. "They won't be of any use here." I don't know why I wanted anything I left at home. Maybe it was because it was the only things I ever had. Guess I'd never be able to finish my book. I started to walk out the store.

"Ma'am?"

I looked up.

"You going to buy that?"

I walked over to the counter and set the milk down. "No sir." I smiled.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

He led me to a taxi. This whole situation was strange and most people wouldn't even feel the slightest bit comfortable about it. But I was okay. I didn't have a bad feeling about this, actually a good one. I was still worried though, as any normal person would be. But if what this man said was true, then I wasn't as normal as I thought I was all these years. But I guess that was normal. I never felt accepted anywhere. I never had friends. Maybe I just wasn't looking in the right place.

"Here." The man said, handing me a blindfold. I gave him a weird look. "No one can know the location." I brought my gaze to the taxi driver. There was none. I didn't say anything and simply took it, wrapping it around my eyes and taking a seat. I heard the door slam and the one in front of me opened. "Here we go!" He laughed. We road in silence for what felt like 30 minutes.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Not much more." There was another silence.

"What's my power?" I finally said, breaking the silence. The question had been swirling around my head since the moment we first spoke.

"You should find out when we get there. You'll be taking a test."

"A t-test?" I asked, worried.

He smiled. "Just to simply confirm your powers. Nothing to be worried about, dear." He reassured me, patting my head. When he patted my head I had realized that the car had stopped.

"Are we there yet?" I wondered.

"Almost." He left my side and I felt the car moving again. It started to speed faster.

"Um… what-" I was starting to get scared now. "We're going to crash!" I screamed. At that very moment, I felt something cold move through my whole body. My body froze and I sat there, speechless. I felt paralyzed. _What's going on…?_

"You can take the blindfold off now." He said, the car finally coming to a stop. I sat still, still in shock. _WHAT. THE. HECK? _"You coming?" He asked, taking my blindfold off. I just stared blankly at him. He gave a laugh. "Lots of people react like that."

"Are we dead?" Was all I could whisper.

He laughed again, exiting the car and opening the door closest to me. I turned my head slightly to the left, my eyes slowly widening. My gaze set on a large building that looked like a castle. My mouth dropped open. It was surrounded with many other buildings, not brick, but still castle-like. The land seemed to be surrounded with a thick forest. I just stared. These buildings were things you would see in movies, not in real life!

"Done taking it all in?" He asked, extending his hand. I just looked at it, my eyes still wide.

"This place is _real_?" I mean yeah, I expected something, but in the back in my mind I was thinking of a _mental_ hospital, not castles! I sat frozen in my seat, my eyes still on the monumental buildings. Fancy lamp posts guided the walkways to each of the buildings, detailed landscape surrounding them. It was somewhat dark, but I could make out many different types of flowers and plants. _Like a magical land…_

"In a technical sense, yes. Let's go."

I took his hand and he helped me out of the car. I turned around, but the taxi started to drive away.

"What the-?" I gasped. No one was driving it! I was starting to feel uncomfortable in this place. But at the same time, it felt like I'd been here before…

"It's not as big as it looks, trust me." He assured me, guiding me down to one of the smaller looking castles. I noticed that it had a large star on it. It was gold. The man walked me into the building.

"Is the test now or…?" I started to ask, trailing off a bit.

He shook his head. "It will be in the morning. This is the high school dormitory were you will be staying. We don't have a room ready for you yet, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the lobby- Hey!" We entered what I assumed to be a lobby. There were seats, some tables and a large bookshelf. It also had some side tables, supporting a few lamps. My feet sunk in a bit in the carpet and I realized I was in flop-flops. It made me feel somewhat out of place compared to also these fancy looking things. My eyes shifted to where the man's were. He was looking at a younger boy, not younger than me, but younger than the man that had guided me. It was too dark to make out any features.

"Natsume! You know you can't be up this late!" I took a step behind the older man. I don't know why. My body just seemed to move on its own.

"Hmph." Was his response.

"Return to your dorm immediately." He ordered. I could barely make out his face, but I saw him give a smirk.

"The couch is comfier." He replied rudely, propping his feet up on the arms.

I could feel him getting annoyed. "Mikan will be needing this couch to sleep on."

The boy named Natsume's eyes moved to me. His expression didn't change. "Who's she?"

It struck me then that I had never told the older man my name. I didn't say anything.

"She's new. She will be taking the exam tomorrow and has just arrived, so we don't have a room for her."

I felt it odd that he was giving the boy an explanation. If I had talked back as so, I would have been yelled at and slapped in the face.

"It doesn't matter." I said, interrupting their conversation, my eyes on the floor. "I can sleep in the chair, I'm used to it." I was used to it, having to stay up all night cleaning and then collapsing into a deep sleep the moment I hit the chair in the kitchen or living room. I walked over to the nearest chair, not far from Natsume. Luckily, it wasn't wooden like the ones in my kitchen. I sat myself down.

"Um this isn't necessary…" The older man stated, walking over to me.

"It's fine, I'm tired anyway." I replied, giving a yawn. My eyes were tired and were beginning to feel heavy.

He patted my head and sighed. "Sorry Natsume was being rude. He's uh, nice when you get to know him. Sorta." He told me, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "By the way, my name's Narumi."

I gave a weak nod. Narumi then walked over to Natsume, bending down and whispering something. I heard Natsume say, "Of course not." And Narumi left, closing the door quietly behind him. I looked at the large clock behind Natsume. _12:03 P.M. _I gave another yawn and curled up into the chair to where I was in a comfortable position.

"Goodnight." I whispered, my head gently resting on the arm of the chair as I fell into a peaceful slumber. I was dreaming before he could say anything in response. I dreamed of being a princess in a magical land that night.

**A/N: Ah yes, chapter two is done. I was uh… a bit distracted from being able to finish this haha XD sorry! I'll be having chapter three up soon enough. Hope it was okay :) Review?**


	3. To the test!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter three. I hope you enjoy it :D Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to: ****justanotherteen. Even though (s)he is on anon, they left a review that made me happy so.. XD haha! Thanks awesome person! *random huggles***

**Chapter Three: To the test!**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I woke up to whispering.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a new student?"

My eyes flickered open, blurry at first. I rubbed them and noticed that a large group of people around my age were surrounding me.

"She's awake!" I heard someone yell. I jumped back a bit in my seat. It took me a moment to remember where I was. I blinked my eyes continuously, confused at first.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. I noticed furniture. It looked like a fancy living room. I saw a clock. _7:45 A.M. _I suddenly remembered where I was. Everyone was still staring at me. The boy named Natsume was gone.

"She's kinda cute." One of the guys chuckled, taking my hand. "What's your name sweetheart?"

A laugh echoed through the lobby. "Haha, Zero's already hittin' on the new girl!" More people laughed. I started to feel uncomfortable. Someone behind Zero whapped him on the back of the head with a fan.

"Fuck off Zero." A girl appeared in front of him, and Zero retreated, putting his hands on his head and grunting in pain.

"Ah, it's Hotaru!"

The guy that hit on me tsked. "Chill out, I was just saying hi to the new girl."

"Ah, that's funny, considering you have a _girlfriend_. Saying hi like you do to all the pretty girls then? Hm?" She taunted, glaring at him. I took a look at her. She looked a little shorter than me and had dark hair. Her hair was short, just past her ears. She was beautiful, perfect like a glass doll. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a shining purple. I stared in awe. She had a professional looking camera around her neck. Zero retreated back into the small crowd. "Girl." She was staring at me.

"Uh.. y-yes?" I stuttered in response.

"What's your name?" She asked, her eyes till on me. Some of the crowd was leaving. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Um… Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I told her. She just looked at me for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"What an ugly name." She replied bluntly.

"Uh-" My face turned pale. Before I could say anything else, she took out her camera and snapped a picture of me. The flash blinded me and my eyes swirled around in my head.

"My business is done. Goodbye new girl." And with that she left, as did the crowd. I still felt dizzy and I stood up, looking around. Everyone was gone. I just stood there. _Ehh… what now? Do I just stand here…?_ I stood alone awkwardly. I was afraid to wander off on my own.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. Don't you have to be somewhere?"

I turned around at the familiar voice.

"Natsume!" I yelped. He just glared at me. Why is he acting like he hates me? I don't even know him! I stepped back a bit. Now that the dark wasn't covering him, I was actually able to get a look at what he looked like. My eyes scanned him. He was actually pretty tall. His hair was dark like Hotaru's. He actually did look somewhat like her, but his eyes were brown. His face was meaner though, while hers was soft, but blunt. He had an earring on. I guess that was weird, but it looked kind of cool on him.. _eh! What am I saying, this guy's a jerk! _I had to think of something to say, quick. "W-well, shouldn't you be in class, or something?" I demanded, stuttering, assuming that's where everyone went.

"It's Saturday stupid."

_Eh_. I stood there frozen. _I forgot!_ I looked down at the floor, embarrassed at my stupid remark.

"Don't you have your exam today?"

I looked up. "Uh, yeah, I guess. But I don't know where to go…" I answered shyly.

"It's in the north wing of the academy."

I looked at him. _Wait, he's actually helping me?_ He started to walk over to me, but kept walking and left the building.

"H-hey wait! I don't know how to get there!" I yelled, following behind him.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

"Stop following me!" He demanded, walking faster.

"But I don't know where to go!" I replied with a cry, walking faster to keep up with him.

"Go annoy someone else!"

I got angry then and ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "If you weren't being such a jerk and actually helped me, I wouldn't be bothering you!"

He simply blinked, surprised that I had grabbed him so suddenly. He pushed me away after a few seconds. "You are no obligation of mine. Now fuck off."

I began to feel tears swell up in my eyes. "You don't have to be so mean!" I yelled and ran to the main building that was made of bricks. "Stupid Natsume!"

**~Gakuen Alice~**

I looked around. The building was empty. _Oh crap, I'm totally lost!_ _And Sheesh, what was up with that guy? It wouldn't hurt to help people once in a while! _

"Ah, Mikan! There you are!" I turned around at Narumi's voice. "I've been looking for you. The exam is starting soon." He started walking. "Follow me dear." I trotted behind him.

"So… how long is it here? Like the school years? For high school?" I asked him as we made our way up a large staircase.

"Six years." He answered. My mouth dropped. He laughed. "Oh no, I was just joking!" I let out a sigh of relief. "You stay forever." My mouth dropped again. "Oh haha, again, just a joke. Haha." I just gave him a weird look in shock. "Sorry." He said, laughing again. I didn't ask again.

"Is the exam hard?" I wondered.

"No. You either pass or you fail. Win or lose." He explained when we got to the top of the stairs.

"Oh, um… how do I win? Or.. pass?" I asked, following him down a hallway.

"You'll see." I hated when adults said that to me. I stayed quiet. "Here we are." We were standing in front of a tall wooden door. It had a silver plaque that read: Testing. He knocked on the door twice. We waited. After a few seconds, a short looking man opened the door. He appeared to be in his 70's.

"Come in." He ordered. I entered. Narumi didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"See you later, hopefully." With that, he left.

My heart dropped. _Way to make me more nervous! _The door shut and I followed the short man. We walked down a hall room which contained a wall of doors. We went to the end of the hall way to the very last door. He opened the door. It was an empty white room.

"Um.."

Before I could say anything else, he pushed me in and shut the door. I just stood there.

"Um, hello?" No one answered. _What am I supposed to do!_ Suddenly, I heard a _click_. "Hm?" I turned around and jumped at what I saw. Several sharp objects were coming my way. I screamed and started running in circles to dodge them. After a few minutes they dropped to the floor and disappeared. I grabbed my chest as my heart pounded rapidly. _I almost died! _Several other things were thrown: logs, water, animals, even what looked like bright lights. I ran away from all of them. "What kind of test is this!" I screamed. After what seemed like forever, the objects retreated. The door opened.

"You may exit." A computer voice echoed. I had a bad feeling that I didn't pass. The old man was there was again. His face was the same as when I met him.

"It seems as if you've failed the exam." He told me.

"W-what? I didn't even do anything!"

"Exactly." Was all he said, pushing up his glasses.

"Please. Can't I try again or something?" I begged. _I can't go back! I can't go back to that place!_

"No retakes. I'm very sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "We must take you home now." He tried to grab my arm, but I started to run. _No way! They can't send me home._ "Hey! Come back here!" I ran faster, looking over my shoulder. With my head faced backwards, I slammed into something hard. Actually, _someone_. I looked up in terror.

"Natsume! Stop her! Don't let her go!" the old man demanded. I tried to get up, but tried. I pulled my body up and started to run. Natsume turned and grabbed my arm in the blink of an eye.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!" Something cold then rushed through my body._ W-what? That feeling again… like in the taxi… it's so… cold._ My eyes turned blurry. I felt Natsume retreat.

"What the hell!" I fell back on the floor.

"Natsume! What happened?" The old man called, finally making it up to me.

"I… I don't know." I saw him looking at his hand, well _both_ of him. There was two of everything now.

"Amazing! She's seemed to stop your fire! Could it be? The Nullification Alice!"

"Impossible." Natsume muttered. When Natsume touched my arm I had felt something. Something hot. But then the cold rushed it and it went away so quickly. _What was that? Could this be my power?_

**~Gakuen Alice~**

"So, should we keep her here?"

"I think that would be best."

I was hearing voices now. I opened my eyes. I was lying on a couch in what appeared to be a large office. It actually looked like something you'd see in the white house! Why was everything so fancy anyway? I saw the old man and remembered where I was.

"Ah!" I sat up abruptly. "Did I pass?"

It was just him. _Huh? Thought I heard someone else..?_

"No." He began. "It seems you've failed. However, you will be staying here."

I was confused, but happy. "I get to stay?" He nodded. I was excited. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said, running up to hug him. He pushed me aside.

"Classes are weekdays. Since today is Saturday, we'll just give you a room." He explained, sighing.

"A… room?"

"Yes, like a dorm I suppose. We'll have a room mate for you soon. Since you're 15, you will be in the high school dorm. I believed you have been there…?" I nodded and he continued. "The left wing is where you will be staying, as you are female. Narumi-San will be explaining the rest to you soon. Now go wait at the front of the building. We have lots of work to do."

"Uh, we-?" But he was already pushing me out the door and slammed it behind me.

"Goodbye!"

**~Gakuen Alice~**

"So, you passed I presume?" Narumi asked, walking me over to the high school dormitory.

"Sorta…" I said in response. He gave me a weird look.

"But you'll be staying, no?"

"I will." I answered.

"Well that's good!" He laughed while patting my head. "Now, to show you to your room. Your room mate will be Hotaru."

_The girl from before that took my picture!_ I gulped. _At least it's someone I sort of know?_

When we entered the building we walked through the lobby from this morning. We went to the back where there were two set of stair cases. We took the left. After walking down a long hallway of doors, we stopped halfway and Narumi knocked on the door. After a few seconds someone opened the door. It was Hotaru. She had something large in her hand that looked like a large toy gun.

"What is that?" I said, reaching towards it.

"Baka! Don't touch!" She yelled, slapping my hand away.

"Ouch!" I cried, rubbing my hand. Hotaru looked up at Narumi.

"What do you want?" She asked, her eyes hard.

"Mikan is new here, and will be needing a dorm. You're the only one that doesn't have a room mate." He explained.

She looked over at me. "So I'm stuck with her?" She replied.

"I suppose so." He said, giving a weak laugh. Narumi pushed me past Hotaru and into the room. He closed the door behind me and left. "Good luck dear!"

_Eh? _

"Okay new girl," Hotaru started, looking at me and setting her gun down. "I've got some rules." I nodded slowly. "No touching my things, especially my inventions. Don't be annoying and don't be loud. Especially when I'm trying to sleep. And never, I mean NEVER, eat my food." I gave another nod and looked around the room. It had a bunk bed, I could see the bottom was unmade, meaning I'd have the top. There was a desk with a chair, a small book shelf and a small fridge. On the desk was a small laptop. There were also two side tables with a lamp on each side of the bunk bed and a fan hanging from the ceiling. In a corner were many things I couldn't even identify.

_Her inventions, maybe? _There were also two dressers. The room was simple enough. The walls were a light shade of green and had some posters on them of pop stars. There was also a tool box by Hotaru's things. I looked up. She had already moved away from me and was in the corner working on something. I climbed up to the top bunk and sighed, falling on my back. The comforter was soft. I looked up at the ceiling. _I_ _can't believe I'm really here…_ I kept saying to myself. And thus, my adventures at Gakuen Alice began.

**A/N: Right now I'm listening to a song called Besitos by Pierce the Veil. I don't know why I told you that. It's just so FUCKIN' awesome and I couldn't stop listening to it while writing this! Haha. Thanks for reading. Review? Oh okay, or not lol. **Random question: What's your favorite band?


	4. Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter four :D Hope you guys like it :) Enjoy the read lovelies~**

**Chapter Four: Bound**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

It was Sunday when Narumi knocked on my door. It was around 9 in the morning and Hotaru was still asleep. I climbed from the top of the bunk bed and landed on the floor gently, as not to wake her up. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"I've got your uniform." He told me.

"Uniform?" I asked. I hadn't noticed anyone wearing any. _Maybe that's just because it's the weekend_, I told myself. I let him in. "Can I see it?"

He closed the door behind him and took out the uniform. It was actually pretty cute. It was red and black. The first set had short sleeves, probably because it was spring. There were two stripes on the sleeves, forming a cross on each side in black. The top was a V-cut and had a black tank top sewed into it with a single red stripe. There was also a skirt; it was plaid with the matching colors. A silky, thin black bow wrapped around it. The other set was the same, but with long sleeves. I looked at it, my eyes on the skirt. I hadn't worn a skirt since… I shook my head, trying to get rid of the terrible memories.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Um, no. They're cute." I answered shyly. He handed them to me.

"Two per set. That way you can wash one, and wear one at the same time. Hotaru can show you the wash room later." He explained, glancing over at her. "Since it's Sunday, you're free to roam and make some friends. Ah! I almost forgot!" Narumi suddenly dug his hand into his pocket and brought out what looked like a cell phone. It was simple, a red razor. He handed it to me. "Each student gets a phone for communication. They only work with the student numbers, contact with the outside is forbidden." I took it from his hands. It was smooth and shiny and when I turned it, the light from the window reflected upon it.

"Thank you." I told him, my arms full with what he had given me.

"One last thing." He took out a sticky note with some numbers written on it. "This has your phone number on it." He put it on top of the pile in my arms. I nodded and he left, waving goodbye as he went. I set all my new things on the floor and looked at the paper. _678-5790…_I flipped open the phone and a default wallpaper of the school building popped up. I looked through the main menu. It was simple. It could take pictures, held contacts and I was able to call and text people. I looked through the contact list, surprised to find it with a number in it. _Narumi: 404-2289_. There was also a picture id of him. I smiled to myself. At least I have one friend. I looked over at Hotaru. Well, maybe two…

**~Gakuen Alice~**

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Hotaru kept to herself with her inventions. She gave me her number, after hours of begging. I was really bored. I was sitting on my bed, swinging my legs, when I finally said something after what felt like forever of silence.

"Hey Hotaru?"

"What?" She didn't even look up.

"Do you know Natsume?" I asked. She stopped working.

"What about him?" Still not looking at me…

"Oh um, just wondering if you were like, friends… or something." I answered awkwardly.

"Hell no."

She didn't say anything else after that and the rest of the day was a quiet one.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

"Baka!" Someone was shaking me. "BAKA!"

"Eh, What! I'm awake!" I yelled, shooting up and hitting my head on the ceiling. I groaned in pain. Hotaru was glaring at me.

"It's eight. Class starts at eight-thirty. Hurry up and get dressed." She told me coldly. I looked down. She was already wearing her uniform.

"What about breakfast?" I yawned, scratching the back of my head. Hotaru stuffed a bagel in my mouth.

"Hurry up, you're going to me late!" She yelled at me.

"Mph mph!" I replied through my bagel. I got up and threw my short sleeved uniform on. I took my new cell phone, set it on vibrate and stuck it in the almost hidden pocket in my skirt. Hotaru was already out the door. "Wait for me!" I called, closing the door behind me.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

Hotaru had ditched me. I was in the main building, but I had no idea where I was going. I couldn't ask any of the students, I didn't even know what class I was supposed to be in! Then it struck me. There was a large office up in the North wing. I remembered not long ago when I had woken up in it. Maybe that guy can tell me where I'm supposed to be. Besides, who else would know, right? Maybe he was the principle or something… I made my way up the stairs that led to the North wing. I was once again in that familiar hallway. After wandering around a bit, I noticed a large set of doors. _This must be it… _I told myself.

I opened the doors. It was the same office. I looked around; no one was there. _Darn it!_ I didn't know what to do so I sat down awkwardly, waiting. I began to feel bored. _When is someone coming? _I looked over at the large desk. It was beautifully detailed, looking like the one in the white house. I tossed my head. No one seemed to be around. I stood up and made my way over desk and sat down in the chair. It was a rolley chair and I moved my hips back and forth, causing the chair to spin. I giggled. Suddenly the doors opened and I shot up immediately. But I was dizzy and I felt myself knock into something. Then a crash. Oh. Shit. I looked down, terrified. It looked like a pretty dang expensive vase: it was gold and was on the floor in millions of pieces.

I looked up to see Natsume. He stared at me. I stared back.

"Uh, I can explain." He took out his cell phone. "What are you-?" Before I could finish, a flash blinded my eyes. I blinked several times.

"You are in so much trouble."

"Why'd you take a picture!" I demanded.

"They're going to expel you. That was the principle's mother's ashes in there." He replied, not answering my question. I look down at the vase again in pure horror. Oh my god. "And now I have proof that you broke it."

I looked back at him. _No! I can't be expelled! I just got here! _"But why! What did I do?"

He looked down at the vase as an answer. My heart thumped in my chest, hard. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! _"Please, don't! I'll do anything!" I cried.

"Hm, anything?"

I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

"Mikan! MIKAN!" The teacher continued to yell my name. My head flung up, causing my flashback to be interrupted.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered in an embarrassing response.

"Please pay attention, especially since you're new here."

I nodded weekly. "Yes sir…" He went back to what he was doing and the memory of what happened less than hour again began to repeat in my head once more.

"_Be my slave."_

"_W-w-w-what?" I replied, my mouth dropping to the floor._

"_You said _anything_." Natsume shrugged. He showed me his cell phone. On it was a picture of me next to the broken vase, a look of horror on my face. "If you don't agree, I'll send this to the principle and he'll expel you." I stood frozen. What do I do?_

"_Fine." I answered, clenching my fists. "I'll be your stupid slave."_

I had ended up following him as we were in the same class. I looked over two seats. Natsume sat there calmly, his eyes on the teacher. His head turned to be and he caught me staring at him. He smirked. My faced heated up. _Bastard! _I flung my head away from him, fuming.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

Unfortunately, I was going to be _stuck_ with him. We stayed in the same class room all day, the teachers being the one that moved with each subject. I wasn't even paying attention and when the day was coming to an end, it was about four. We were finally dismissed. Every one left except for me. I sat in my seat, hoping that he had left. I finally got up after a few and made my way to the door. When I got to the door, I was unable to exit. Natsume had his hand blocking it. I glared at him. He was one of the few people that pissed me off!

"Carry my stuff." He demanded, tossing me his bag. I barely caught it and muttered some angry words. I followed him in silence. He ended up making his way to our dorm. He walked up the stairs leading to the boys and I followed, inpatient. This bag was getting heavy! He opened a door that I assumed to be his room.

"Put it on my bed. The bottom bunk."

I did what he said. "Is that all?" I said through my teeth.

"Lay on the bed." He told me, his gaze on me. I was taken back by the demand. I sat on the bed. "I said lay down."

_E-eh! What is this pervert thinking!_

I lied down on my back. He walked over to me and leaned so he was hovering over me. _What the heck is he doing!_

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts."

My face heated up and I pushed him aside. "Y-you're the pervert, freak!" I yelled. I noticed then that he was in a uniform too. His was like mine, but obviously made for boys.

"You can go now."

I shoot up and walked straight for the door. I opened it.

"Come back tomorrow."

"W-whatever!" I replied, slamming the door behind me, my face still red. _What the heck was that all about? I can't believe I'm stuck in this situation,_ I cried to myself.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short and that it's late. Ummm…. Yeahhh. Review? XD**


	5. Marked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter five. Yay for the double update! :D Hope you guys like it :) Enjoy the read lovelies~**

**Chapter Five: Marked**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

The next day I was awakened by one of Hotaru's inventions. It looked like a normal clock, but when it struck eight a boxing glove would punch me on the head, causing me a daily morning groan of pain. Hotaru was already gone and I changed into my second short sleeves uniform. I took out my cell phone and texted Hotaru.

_To: Hotaru- Where are you? _Before I even set my phone down she texted me back.

_From: Hotaru- None of your business baka! _I sighed and texted a reply.

_To: Hotaru- See you in class. _She didn't text back. I brought the bag Narmui got me (all students got one). Mine was a dark red with a black cross and my name on it. _Mikan Sakura_. A vine of thorns wrapped around the cross and a large rose was at the end of it. Everyone had the school colors and their name, but each design was unique. I stuck my phone in the front pocket. On my way out the door, I locked it with the key Hotaru had given me. It had a star on the end of it and I had attached it as a keychain to my phone. It was silver. My phone suddenly vibrated. I looked it puzzled, it was an unknown number.

_From: 404-3458- Don't forget to come by my dorm after class._

I texted back. _To: 404-3458- Who is this? _I got a reply after a minute.

_From: 404-3458- Who do you think, stupid._

I gave a _hmph_. _To: 404-3458- This Natsume?_

_From: 4043458- Who else would it be?_

How did he get my number! I texted just that, but he didn't reply. Like I was going to let him do weird things to me!

"_Be my slave."_

_"If you don't agree, I'll send this to the principle and he'll expel you."_

But… I can't… I can't go back to them. I just can't. Never again.

My phone vibrated. _From: Hotaru- Don't be late baka! _I let out a say and saved Natsume's number. I ran out the building towards the academy.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

When I got into the classroom, I noticed everyone was sitting on their desks, chatting. It appeared that I was the last to arrive. I took my seat. I glanced over at Natsume and he stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine back and stared at my desk.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked, turning behind me so her face was facing mine. She sat in front of me.

"Um, I got lost." I lied. I did know my way to the class by now. I wasn't _that_ slow. She can't know about Natsume. No one can. The bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats. The news came on. The news came on every morning during first period, usually about school events and stuff (that's what Hotaru told me). But this morning, there was a different voice. It was male, not the usual female. _It's got to be about the vase!_ A voice in my head screamed. _Stay calm! Stay calm! Only Natsume knows!_

"_Someone has broken something very important."_

Whispers spread through out the class room. "What's he talking about?"

I slid down in my seat. _Act cool, act cool! _I told myself.

"_And the person who did it knows exactly what I'm talking about. When we found out who did it, they will be expelled!" _

I looked over at Natsume while biting my lip. He laughed, but he didn't say anything. I put my head down on my desk, groaning. He went on, lecturing something about honesty and whatever. I had tuned him out. Even the teacher seemed surprised by the announcement. After was seemed like five minutes his voice was gone, replaced by the female one.

"And um, pizza today!" She said weakly, then hung up. Everyone started talking at the same time.

"Settle down everyone!" He demanded. Everyone went quiet. "Now, time to learn." I took out some paper and other supplies (from Narumi of course). I took notes, actually paying attention for once.

Gakuen Alice was like a private school. It taught all the subjects a regular school would. Except having a class about Alices and magical powers. But other than that, yeah, it was just a normal high school. Apparently though, Alice classes were only Wednesdays through Fridays, so I had yet to see them. All the subjects were simple enough. Except math.

I hate math. It was the first subject to learn (meaning first period). The morning didn't make me like it any more. Actually, I think it made me hate it more. I copied down all the notes, but my mind was elsewhere. When first period was over, I didn't even understand a thing that I had written down. When the clock struck one, we were dismissed to lunch. Yesterday I had skipped lunch and dinner all together. Hotaru always left bagels out for me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the bell rung. I hadn't had much to eat while I was here.

Hotaru explained that all meals were free, except on the weekends. Breakfast was served too. I was shocked at this. "Where'd you think I got all the bagels from? It closes at eight, and you're always asleep." She shrugged. I mean, I wasn't complaining. The bagels were good. Like, _really_ good… but I decided that I was going to wake up earlier anyways. You can only eat bagels for so long. The lunch room was HUGE. There were hundreds of tables. High school lunch was at one. There were different lines. I choose one that looked similar to a taco bell.

I got two tacos and a sprite. I looked around for Hotaru; she was sitting at a table with two other people. They looked like her. Well, not _like_ her. They looked like inventers. I had been right, because when I walked over they were talking in mechanic-language. Hotaru had fried chicken and mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Um, can I sit here?" I asked quietly.

Hotaru looked at me, but didn't say anything. She went back to talking to her friends. I took a seat next to her. She finally changed the subject to something I could relate to.

"Ugh, we have so much homework!" She groaned.

I gave a weak smile and joined the conversation, fully enjoying my tacos and sprite. This didn't taste like school food. And that was a good thing.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

When the last bell rang, announcing the end of the day, Hotaru turned to me. "You coming?" She asked.

"Oh uh no. I have a question to ask the teacher…" I lied. Again with the lying! I didn't like lying, but it couldn't be helped.

"Okay." She left and Natsume waited by the door. I kept my gaze on the floor. He handed me his bag to carry again. It felt light compared to yesterday. I put my shoulder bag on and held Natsume's in my arms. His was black. I squinted my eyes. His had a red flame on his. His name was in the corner like mine, but in red. I was shocked to find that he only had his first name on it. All students' bags had their first _and_ last name on their bag.

"How come only your first name is on your bag?" I asked. He didn't answer my question. I grew quiet and continued to follow him. When we came to the dorm, we went up the boy's stairs, just like yesterday. After walking down the hallway past a few doors, we entered the room.

"On the hook." He told me, referring to the bottom hook on the bunk bed. I did what he said and hung up his school bag.

"Don't you have a room mate?" I asked suddenly, noticing that I had never saw anyone else here before.

He stared at me and I looked down. "He's not around during this time." _This time?_

I didn't question any further. "Okay." I was about to sit on the bed when he stopped me.

"Stand against the wall." He told me. My mouth opened, but no words came out. I closed it and did as he asked. My back was against the wall and I looked at the floor. He walked to me and I closed my eyes. Is _he going to kiss me?_ I could feel my face growing hot. His lips did touch me, but not on my mouth. I squeezed my eyes tighter feeling him suck on my neck.

"Mm!" I tired not to say anything, but despite my efforts, the sound managed to slip from my lips. My body was shaking. I felt his tongue slid against my neck and every muscle in my body tightened. I bit my bottom lip. He pulled back after a while and looked into my eyes. I had opened mine when he let go. He smirked.

"So they know you're mine." His kissed my neck again, causing shivers throughout my body. It burned where he kissed, but that was to be expected.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Kind of short… ugh I know! *hits a wall* But it would be weird to add on to that sooo… yeah. Um, review? **Random Question: Do you want Akira to reappear in the story? **Also, thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far, added to their favorites, read and or added to story alert. I love you all! XD**


	6. The Bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter six. Yeah it's late. I broke my laptop and then they blocked fanfiction at school so… yeah. Slow updates for awhile, as always. Thanks for those who waited. Enjoy.**

**My Chapter Six: The Bond**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

It was like my soul was being sucked from my body. I couldn't move. My face turned pale and I screamed. I screamed and screamed. Something had sunk into my neck, something sharp. And that something was Natsume's teeth.

"Shut up!" Natsume demanded, clamping his hand over my mouth. My neck started to burn and it felt like my skin was on fire. Tears formed in my eyes from the pain. I fell face-forward, Natsume not even attempting to catch me. I landed on the floor in seconds and I lay frozen on the ground in pure terror. I tried to scream again, but I couldn't find my voice. Natsume looked at me. He just continued to stare, watching, as if he were waiting for something to happen. He bent down to my level and moved back my hair so he could observe my neck. "It should be over soon," He told me, "either way…"

My body was shaking, but I still couldn't move. I let out a sob. The pain was so overwhelming that I wanted to die. My whole body was on fire now. It was torture… and all he did was watch. "Come on…" He muttered to himself. I didn't want to die yet. And just like that, it stopped. Poof. Gone. I was breathing heavy, gasping for air. I rolled on my back; my vision blurred from leftover tears. When Natsume leant over me I let out a screech, trying to push him away. He was stronger than I was and pinned me to the floor. He bit his thumb, causing a few drops of blood to surface on his skin.

"What are you doing? Get off! Get off me right now you freak!" I yelled at him. I was scared.

"Shh…" He took his thumb and placed it where he bit me, marking it with random motions. "Chi no kizuna. Chi no kizuna." I could feel his blood slip against mine. It was hot.

"Natsume stop." I begged, trying again to push him off me, but failing. "Stop… stop." I was crying again. He pulled away from my neck, hovering over my face. My chest felt like it was going to explode. "Are you going to-" He brought his lips down on mine before I could finish. It felt as if a liquid was passing from my mouth to his. It was a strange feeling. I didn't understand what was happening and I suddenly felt exhausted, like the life was being sucked right out of me. "kill me…?" The rest escaped when he let go. "Ahh…" My head dropped to the side and I struggled to keep my eyes open. Everything was so blurry… Natsume moved back my hair again.

"It takes a lot of your life the first time." He told me. He said something else, but I drifted off into the darkness.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

I woke up in the bottom bunk of a bunk-bed. It was Hotaru's. I looked around, confused. After a few moments, it all came flashing back at once. I screamed.

"Bakaaaaaa!" Hotaru's voice yelled. I felt something hit my face. "Shut up, it's the middle of the night." I heard her move around in the top bunk. She didn't say anything else. I sat up in her bed, frozen. How did I get back in my room? Was… was it all a dream? I got out of bed and ran out of the room to the girl's bathroom. It was empty. I looked in the mirror and moved my hair to revel my neck. My face went pale. There was a red rose the size of a golf ball on my neck, surrounded by black thorns that dripped down my lower neck. It was real. It was real, it was real. There was no more blood and when I looked closely, I could see two faint bite marks. The door behind me suddenly opened. A red-headed girl walked in behind me, half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me.

"Oh, cool tattoo." She said softly, making her way to the bathroom stall. I made my way to the sink quickly, grapping a handful of paper towels and scrubbing my neck as hard as I could. Nothing. I scrubbed harder. My skin started to burn and I threw the towel on the floor in frustration. What did he do to me? The girl left quietly after washing her hands and I was alone again. I started to hear the rain pouring on the roof, which I hadn't noticed until now. I made my way down to the lobby, still in my uniform. The fire place was lit when I got there. Natsume was sitting in his usual spot. I froze. He looked up. I turned around to leave when he said something.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I stopped in my tracks, shaking slightly.

"It's the middle of the night." I replied. The light of the fire was flickering and the shadows danced across the walls.

"So why are you here?"

"I don't have to explain to you why-!" I yelled, turning around to face him. He was gone. I felt something on my shoulder. It was Natsume's hand. I yelped, twisting around and falling back. He caught me.

"Don't be so loud. People are trying to sleep." He told me, my body still in his arms.

"Let go." I demanded, pushing him away and falling on my butt. "Ow!"

"Baka." He muttered. He extended his hand, but I slapped it away.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered. He didn't answer. When he stepped towards me I backed away, frightened. I couldn't forget that burning pain. He stopped. So did I. My back was to the side of a couch. I was cornered. He started towards me and this time I had nowhere to go. I tried to get up, but as he got closer I failed and fell back down. I remembered his teeth sinking into my neck. "You're a monster." I whimpered. Something flickered across his face, but it disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Mikan…" He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and shivered. He backed away slightly. "Are you afraid of me?" His tone was so dark and emotionless. I didn't move. "Open your eyes." I did. He put his hand on my cheek. I sat frozen. His eyes shifted to his right, looking out the window across from us. His eyes didn't move for a while.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. His eyes set back on me. I gulped.

"Go to bed." He demanded, helping me stand up.

"But-" I protested. He looked at me, hard. "O-okay…" I replied, making my way back to the girl's staircase. I stopped after a few steps, hearing the front door opening. I hid behind a part of the wall, my head peeking out, watching. It was too dark to see who it was. The person was tall and approached Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked. I could tell he was angry. Who was this person? Was that what Natsume was looking at through the window?

"Heard you finally marked someone." The moment the figure spoke, I knew it that it was a man; an older man, older than Natsume, but not necessarily old. "Took you long enough." I brought my fingers to me neck, it was tingling.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume repeated.

He shrugged, "Why are you in such a bad mood Natsume? You're always in a bad mood."

"Only around you." Natsume replied coldly. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, I was afraid they were going to hear it. If I left now they'd hear me leave.

"Why were you watching?"

"I just wanted to see what she looks like." His eyes moved to me. "She's cute." I stood paralyzed in my spot. He was staring right at me. I didn't move. He looked back to Natsume.

"You've seen her, now leave."

"I will… It's just… I'm so curious." He suddenly disappeared and I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I was just seeing things. "What would happen if I were to remark her?" He reappeared behind me and grabbed me before I could turn around. He bent my head to the side, reveling my neck. "Would she live?"

Shock crossed Natsume's face first, then anger. He didn't notice that I had been watching. The man's grip on me was tight. I felt as if the very bones in my body would break if he held any tighter. I looked into Natsume's eyes, frightened. But he wasn't looking at me; he was staring at the man.

"Let her go." He demanded.

"You'll have to take her from me." He chuckled, sliding his tongue against my marking. I let out an unfamiliar noise. It was a mix between a squeak and a moan. I was terrified. Natsume began to charge. I felt the man's grip disappear. He reappeared in front of me, grabbing Natsume. "Just joking." He whispered something else into his ear which made him even more furious. Then poof, he vanished. I collapsed on my knees. My neck was still wet with that man's saliva. I felt sick.

Natsume made his way towards me, but I backed away again. Tears sprang in my eyes. "Get away from me." He didn't say anything. "He's just like you isn't he?" I was scared and angry at the same time. I didn't want to be a part of this, why was this happening to me? _What's_ happening to me? I suddenly felt a burning in my neck again. I gasped for air and bent over, trying to catch my breath. It was that pain again. It wasn't as bad as the first time but it was still unbelievingly painful. Natsume came up to me and leant in. "Stop!" I put my hands over his mouth before he could steal another kiss.

"It'll make it go away." He promised. At first I didn't believe him, but it worked the first time. The burning did go away last time, but it made me feel tired and weak. The burning was worse, however. I hesitated, dropping my hands slowly.

A tear rolled down my cheek. He put his lips on mine the moment I dropped my hands. The burning faded away and the feeling of liquid escaping me came back. This kiss was much longer than the first. It was uncomfortable. I squirmed under him awkwardly. The first kiss was a simple connecting of lips, but this time Natsume used his tongue. I said frozen, unsure of what to do and how to respond. I felt tired like the first time and he finally let go. I fell on my back, gasping for air. My eyes flickered rapidly. My eyes began to feel heavy. I struggled to stay awake and it wasn't long before I drifted off into a state of unconsciousness.

**A/N: Didn't expect that did you? Haha yesssssss… um, review? XD**


	7. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters**

**A/N: So umm... yeah it's been three years since I've basically looked at this story and updated. This summer I'm going to focus on this story.. so uh... yeah... *awkward mic drop* **

**Chapter 7: Aftermath **

You try to forget, but you can't. You go to bed and all you can do is remember and remember.

I never remembered so deeply as I had the night after my strange encounter with the strange man who seemed to know Natsume. I woke up once more mysteriously in my room, my eyes glued to the soft wisp of the fan above my bunk. It was early in the morning, maybe 2 AM, but I dared not turn my head to check the time. I let the tears fall silently, telling myself _Don't remember, Don't remember. _I try to push it away, but I can't. I feel dizzy, confused... conflicted. The moment I was touched by Natsume, all I could remember was _him. _Him touching me. Him two years ago...

It makes me sick.

I trace my finger tips along my neck, feeling a slight tingling under my skin. _Go away, go away_, I cried, remembering the mark Natsume had forced on me. Nothing seemed normal anymore and all I wanted to do was sit in a ball and wish it away. _Had he poisoned me? Was I going to die?_ _Had I been so foolish to think that this wonderful world was an escape from my past?_ I let my eyes trace the walls of my room, only finding darkness. In that moment, I felt scared. Trapped. The strange man said Natsume had marked me but _What did that mean? Was I really going to be his slave? Would I be under his spell forever? _But Natsume had protected me from that man. In fact, in that moment, he looked scared.

I turn over on my side, more conflicted than ever. _What if Natsume is just like_ him? I try to convince myself that, no... he can't be... because he protected me. But maybe it's just because he needs me. I wasn't sure for what yet, but I could see desperation flicker in his eyes when he thought he was going to loose me. I turn over again, slowly, my eyes finally sinking again.

_Someone needs me..._

**~Gakuen Alice~**

Hotaru's alarm clock goes off, but thankfully it's not one that punches me. She seems to be experimenting with different ones every chance she can get. I open my eyes, or at least my body does it for me. I stare at the time. 7:30 AM. Hotaru slides out of bed with ease and turns it off. This one spins around and falls off her dresser, forcing her to get up and find it. She moves the switch and sets it gently in the corner with all of her other inventions. I already knows she's going to make another one for today.

"Today's Wednesday." She says blandly, looking up at me. I stay silent. "Don't you remember, Baka?"

I nuzzle my head under my covers. "I feel sick." I fake whisper.

She stays silent for a moment and I hear shuffle noises that I assume to be her opening a drawer to get out her uniform. "Whatever. I'm going." I hear the door slam and I lift my head from under the covers. I still feel a tingling on my neck, but it's extremely faint. _Like a heart beat..._ I begin to climb out of my bed and stand in front of the mirror, still in my pajamas. My nightwear consists of a blood red tank top and white pajama bottoms. My hair is down, and a mess, unusual to my brushed back and neatly tied with a ribbon pigtails.

I feel different.

It's a weird different, not the different I always dreamed for for the past two years. I seem lost. I slide my unwashed hair to the side and gaze at my mark. I close my eyes, wishing it would go away, but when I open them it's still there. I look older, in a sense, worn down. My eyes are filled with a tired that can never be healed with sleep and it all just seems exhausting. I feel like I'm in a dream state. _Maybe if I take a shower it will all go away_. I open the door that leads to the hallway. Female students from around pack the hallway, bags tossed over their shoulders and uniforms pressed. No one looks at me funny. There are other girls who take showers in the morning and are in their pajamas just like me. I make my way to the girl's showers down the hall, accidently bumping into a few on my way.

I keep moving after apologizing, but one of them taps my shoulder. I turn around.

"Hello." A girl smiles. She looks vaguely familiar but I can't place her name.

"Oh, hi." I reply, surprised that someone decided to talk to me.

She gives a laugh. "You probably don't remember my name, but I'm Anna. Anna Umenomiya." I take a better look at her. She's very pretty, and her pink hair seems to match her kind personality. I give a smile.

"Thanks for the reminder. I'm not very good with names." I tell her.

"You can call me Anna, or Anna-Chan if that makes you more comfortable. We're in class together." She continues.

"Oh! You sit right behind me, don't you?" I finally realize, feeling a bit silly for not noticing.

"I notice that you always stay behind after class to ask the teachers questions. That's real dedication! I usually want to leave right away, class is so boring!" She gives a giggle.

My smile starts to fade. I only stayed behind to carry Natsume's bag... "Yeah..." I trail off.

She looks at me again and brings her hand to her mouth. "Oh gosh, sorry! You're probably going to take a shower aren't you? I didn't mean to delay you!"

I wave my hands in front of my face. "No, no, it's okay. Really. I feel a bit sick anyways, so I was going to take a hot shower and go back to sleep."

She gives a frown. "Sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better." I feel bad lying again, but I push the feeling aside.

"Well... I should..." I start, motioning towards the shower entrance.

"Of course! Well, goodbye! Feel better!" She starts to wave as she walks away. I continue to stand there, feeling a bit strange by her burst of kindness, as I'm used to the treatment of Hotaru and Natsume. I look down at my bare feet and stare... Saying his name makes me feel weird. I glance around anxiously, making sure he isn't in the crowd, but I immediately feel stupid, remembering that this is the girl's wing and that there was no way he'd be here. I make my way into the shower room, which is clouded with steam and girls rushing to get ready.

I take the far one in the back, which has a wonky handle. I undress behind the curtain and make sure I have a towel ready before turning on the water. As time passes, the noise begins to diminish and I'm eventually alone. The hot water never seems to run out, and for a moment I feel safe in my tiny space, filled with warmth. I try to tell myself that I'm much safer here than I ever would be at home. I wash and wash myself, but I still feel dirty, no matter how hard I scrub.

**~Gakuen Alice~**

I walk back quickly to my room with my towel wrapped around my body and pajamas in hand. I shut the door as soon as my feet touch the familiar hardwood floors. I look at the clock and am taken back by the time. Three and half hours have passed since I left, even though it felt like minutes. I change into a set of casual clothes that Narumi brought to me when I first arrived. I sit down at Hotaru's computer. She would kill me if she knew I was using it. I type in her password I've seen her type in a million times.

_Password:_

_inventionsarecool101_

_Password Correct, Logging on._

I wait for the wheel to stop spinning, letting me know that I'm logged in. I click on the internet browser, unique to the school.

_AliceNet_

I attempt to type in google, but it says it's blocked. I remember Narumi's words of no outside contact. _There must be an extreme amount of filters for that to be true... _I find the school search system and take a deep breath before typing.

_AskAlice: What are vampires?_

I pause for a moment, the cursor standing still behind the question mark. I place my hand to my neck and shiver, back spacing the question and creating a new one.

_AskAlice: What does it mean to be marked by someone?_

I click enter.

_No results. Please try again. _I push myself away from the computer in my rolley chair, feeling stupid. I knew this was some type of magical school of special powers known as an Alice, but there was no way something like vampires would exist, right? There weren't werewolves or pixies roaming around. This made me realize that Natsume was different, really different. He had to be hiding something. There was no one else I could see with a mark like mine, or any kind of mark at all. He did bite me in the beginning, but he didn't suck any blood out of me.

_However_... I placed my fingers on my lips. Something was happening when he... when he kissed me. But what was it? It was a lot like the feeling I had after my test with I felt that weird sensation coming out of me. I gasped. _Was he taking my soul? Was he some kind of demon? _I slammed the laptop shut and paced around the room, continuously staring at my mark. _What did it _mean? I probably would have continued pacing for hours if it weren't for a knock at the door. I pause. Everyone should be in class by now, as it was the middle of the day. I slowly make my way towards the door, wishing there was peephole to see who was there.

"Hello?" I ask nervously.

**A/N: My goal is to update again this week, and I already have plans for the next chapter :D Thank you for all of those who waited so long for this update. I am really lame _**


End file.
